pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Yancy Becket
|image = |fullname = |nicknames = Yance |born = 1995 (aged 25)According to Travis Beacham, Yancy is three years older than Raleigh.@Travis Beacham: July 16, 2013 Anchorage, Alaska, USAPan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |died = February 29, 2020''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 19, 20, 43'Pacific Rim'' |causeofdeath = Thrown into the sea during battle with Knifehead |citizenship = American |family = Unnamed Mother (deceased) Unnamed Father (deceased) Raleigh Becket (brother) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = 6’0”Homeland’s Diego Klattenhoff |academy = 2016 |occupation = Jaeger Pilot |rank = PPDC Ranger |strike = Anchorage Shatterdome |deploy = 5 |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Gipsy Danger |partner = Raleigh Becket |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Pacific Rim |actor = Diego Klattenhoff }} '''Yancy Becket is the older brother of Raleigh BecketPacific Rim Set Interview: Diego Klattenhoff. He was a PPDC Ranger and the co-pilot of Gipsy Danger before his death in 2020. Biography Early Life Yancy and Raleigh lived a relatively comfortable life in Anchorage with their mother and father. Their parents would take them on trips, traveling to such places as Munich. Yancy celebrated his eleventh birthday with his family in Budapest; he and Raleigh pretend to be superheroes brandishing a lighter he took his mother's purse. In August 2013, Yancy and Raleigh are among the millions who witnessed Trespasser's attack on San Francisco as it was broadcast on television. Some time afterward, their mother is diagnosed with cancer. Despite her illness, she continued to smoke cigarettes until her death at an unknown point. After she was buried, their father abandoned them. Yancy and Raleigh decide to forgo their general education to join the Jaeger Program. Tales from Year Zero On June 21st, 2016, the two head to the Jaeger Academy on Kodiak Island to enlist into PPDC. Impressed by the turnout, Raleigh assumes that the people around them are far more serious about becoming Rangers than either he or Yancy is. His older brother is inclined to agree with him.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Yancy brushes his nervousness off on the belief that they’ll never get past the first cut. However, both he and Raleigh manage to surpass their own expectations and are among the few who survive the demanding training requirements implemented by the Academy. They excel in the simulated battles against Kaiju and manage to make the second cut of the Academy. During their time off, Yancy and Raleigh meet Naomi Sokolov, a Jaeger pilot groupie. She flirts with both brothers and gives Raleigh her number and asks that they call when they have free time. Yancy is the first to note that Naomi’s interest stems solely from their status as Jaeger pilots in training. Despite this, Yancy takes Naomi up on her offer and goes out with her. He doesn’t tell his brother and during a combat simulation, Yancy loses focus and Raleigh discovers what he did with Naomi. Enraged, the two lose the simulation and Yancy tries to explain himself as his brother storms off. Later, Yancy finds him in a bar and tries to explain himself again. Raleigh accuses him of being jealous of everything he wants for himself; Yancy calls him out for never acting on what he wants. Their argument escalates into a fight and lands them in trouble with Stacker Pentecost. Pentecost warns them that the disregard for their bond over a dispute would get them and others killed. Their pending active duty status is the only thing keeping them from being kicked out of the Jaeger Program. The two apologize for their behavior and are dismissed from his office. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Yancy and his brother are stationed in the Anchorage Shatterdome in Alaska, with orders to defend against incoming Kaiju attacks. Prior to 2020, Yancy and Raleigh are deployed in at least four different locations around the Pacific Rim piloting Gipsy Danger. In 2017, their first mission is outside Anchorage in Los Angeles against a Kaiju named Yamarashi; the two are forced to take point in the mission when their partner is unable to stop the Kaiju from entering the city any further. They fight the Kaiju back toward the harbor where they behead it with a cargo crane wire. Their Conn-Pod is nearly compromised by Kaiju blood before they reach the Los Angeles Shatterdome to be hosed down. The second and third are Puerto San José, Guatemala in 2018 and San Diego in 2019; where they fight Clawhook. December 19, 2019, they are accompanied by Horizon Brave and Hercules Hansen in Striker Eureka to Manila where they fight and kill a Category IV Kaiju. Anchorage Attack Yancy is roused from sleep by Raleigh, who informs him they're being sent out against Knifehead, the biggest Category III Kaiju recorded so far, approaching Anchorage's coastline. Yancy, baffled the attack is occurring at two in the morning, warns his brother, albeit jokingly, not to get cocky. After being prepped in the Drivesuit Room, the two are deployed in Gipsy Danger to head the creature off. Noticing a fishing boat is still out on the water, Yancy wants to remove it from the area. Pentecost, however, reminds them they are the only thing standing between the Kaiju and a city of ten million people. A single boat is inconsequential to the larger picture. Yancy acknowledges Stacker's orders to ignore the boat, but two brothers decide to save the fishermen regardless. Yancy and Raleigh arrive in time to save the fishing boat from Knifehead. Knifehead attacks Gipsy Danger, but only succeeds in damaging its wrist before the brothers gain the upper hand in the fight. They fire Gipsy Danger's Plasmacaster, Knifehead is sent hurling back into the ocean, seemingly dead from two shots to the abdomen. Both Yancy and Raleigh assume they've killed the creature when Pentecost berates them for disobeying orders. Their guard down, they are taken by surprise when Knifehead attacks them under the water and attempts to bite the Conn-Pod. Raleigh tries to charge the left Plasmacaster, but Knifehead grabs hold of Gipsy Danger's arm, preventing a clear shot. It rams head into Gipsy's left shoulder, amputating its arm. Raleigh, connected to the arm, feels the damage sustained by the Jaeger. As Knifehead tears into the Conn-Pod, Yancy is in the midst of trying to tell Raleigh what to do next. Knifehead tears through Gipsy Danger's head and rips Yancy out of the right side of the cockpit. Yancy is hurled into the sea to his death, the latter of which Raleigh experiences through the Drift when he fights and kills Knifehead on his own. Yancy's death would have a considerable physiological toll on Raleigh, who would quit the Jaeger program for five years following the incident.According to the novelization, Raleigh is dismissed from the Jaeger Program for disobeying Pentecost's orders. Personality Of the two brothers, Yancy is described as the "natural" Jaeger pilot.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 21 He shares a strong bond with his brother and the resulting relationship makes them drift compatible despite the lack of a pedigree. Yancy, however, is willing take chances in situations where he believes brother is slow to act. Their shared interest in a particular person or thing tends creates friction between the two, Yancy frustrated by catering to his brother. Even headed, Yancy is willing to follow orders of his authority figures at the same time he is willing to disobey them if he agrees with his brother in regard to battle strategies. Yancy is not immune to rise to fame shared by Raleigh during the height of the Jaeger Program; both ultimately underestimate Knifehead’s strength. Their inability to adapt to the situation costs him his life. Trivia *According to the novelization of Pacific Rim, Yancy and Raleigh have a sister named Jazmine. Gallery Becket Brothers 05.jpg|Yancy and Raleigh in 2013 Becket Brothers 02.jpg Becket Brothers 03.jpg Becket Brothers 04.jpg Becket Brothers.png Yancy Becket 01.png Drivesuit Preperation.jpg Yancy Becket 02.jpg Yancy Becket 04.jpg Notes References Category:Characters Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Deceased Category:Rangers Category:Tales From Year Zero